


Breakdown

by elfriniol



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doublethink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfriniol/pseuds/elfriniol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long can Ocelot deceive himself without any serious consequences? AKA The doublethink mechanics going haywire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> My first shameless plotless porn. Oh dear. I admit I've gone a bit wild with all the doublethinking. Feel free to follow me on mini-mantis.tumblr.com for more MGS trash.
> 
> Special thanks to statisticsfag for helping me with the "should I write this trash or not?" dilemma :)

Ocelot was writhing. He was in Snake's bed, naked, on hands and knees, clawing at the bedsheets and biting his knuckles to stifle his juicy, slutty moans. All he could feel was the dick plunging into him in deep, heavy thrusts.

"Boss..!" His voice was an octave higher than usual. "Oh Boss, make me... do me..!" The iron grip on his hips tightened, leaving without a doubt dark bruises. He raised his ass as high as he could, like an offering to some ithyphallic god.

"You forgot to say 'please'."

Snake hit Ocelot's sweet spot and all reason vanished into thin air. "Pleeeaase..! John!"

He was so close now, shivering with the sensation, sweat dripping down his nose, letting out tiny mewls into the mattress. John was divine, magnificent, exquisite. Overwhelming- oh John, _John!_

"Well, well. I let you out of my sight for a while and you've already found a replacement, _Adam."_

The pair froze. Slowly, Ocelot looked to the door, eyes and mouth opened wide, and stared confused at the familiar figure casually leaning against the doorframe. Then the truth dawned on him, and he spoke in disbelief. "John..?"

It wasn't possible. How could John fuck him and at the same time walk in on him and John fucking? It didn't make any sense at all, especially not when Ocelot's senses were dimmed by impending orgasm. He tried to break free and get closer to the newcomer, but the other, the 'first' John had no intention of letting him go. "Ah... what? John, how...?"

"Tsk, tsk." The man at the door moved forward with heavy, even strides and settled himself on the bed just in front of Ocelot's flustered face. "You know the truth. You know that man is not, strictly speaking, _me_ ," he stated calmly, his gaze never leaving Ocelot's, "but I see that, to you, he's good enough so you can even call him by my name."

No, no, _no!_ This was all so terribly wrong! Ocelot was squirming, frantic, desperate for John to understand. "But John, it was you! I really, really thought it was you, listen to me, John, I would never cheat on you-!"

John smiled a wicked smile and lifted Ocelot's chin to ensure he wouldn't flinch. "Now, Adam, you do realize that's hard for me to believe when there's someone else's cock shoved up your perky butt-"

_"John!"_

"-but then I should give you some praise," he continued, and kissed that poor creature on its slightly trembling lips, "cause you do live up to our agreement and truly can keep a secret."

Grateful, Ocelot gathered his courage. "John, I'd never betray you, you know that, everything I do I do for you, even if it hurts."

John was looking at him from above, content smile crooking his lips, yielding no space for speculation about who is the boss here. "I know," he purred, one finger tracing Ocelot's prominent nose, "and I do appreciate your willingness. You've even fooled yourself," thumb on Ocelot's lip, "and that comes with some sacrifices," that same thumb slipping into Ocelot's mouth, just past the teeth. "You are exceptional."

Sucking the finger in his mouth, Ocelot hummed in approval.

"Now come on, I have a better use for that mouth of yours."

Ocelot opened his eyes to see John sprawling in front of him, naked - how could he not pay attention to his lack of clothes earlier? - swollen member proudly jutting out from the nest of crisp black curls, and the next moment John's steady hand guided his head lower, down to his lap. "Ready, Ahab?"

"At your orders, Boss."

As Ocelot took John's cock in his mouth, slowly at first, suckling at the head, Snake resumed the rhythm he set earlier. Given the time that lapsed during that stressful conversation it was rough and stiff, and Ocelot would let out a small cry of pain had his mouth not been otherwise preoccupied. On the other hand he got so painfully hard by being breached from behind and at the same time nearly gagging at John's shaft that no kind of any pain in this world would ever make him want to stop. And the mere thought of Boss, of _two Bosses_ reducing him to a shuddering, moaning mess drove him mad with want. He adjusted his own rhythm to that of Snake's thrusts, eyes squeezed shut, faintly aware of John's hand fisting and pulling his hair.

"Yes, you are the most loyal, Adam," he heard John's voice that seemed to be unaffected by the current activity. "You've proven yourself on several occasions. That's why you deserve some special treatment, right?"

Never faltering, Ocelot looked up at John, humming the best possible reply he could. That devoted, sultry stare formed a wolfish grin on John's face, so hungry, so wicked, so feral that Ocelot felt shivers run down his spine. At the same time Snake was nearing the edge, pounding Ocelot with such fervour that the motion was forcing John's shaft even deeper down his throat. He let out a whine, but none of his bedmates paused in their onslaught.

"Ocelot..," he heard Snake sigh behind him as cum filled him, Snake collapsing on his back with one final, deep plunge. He himself was painfully aroused but he would come only when John would let him, and he knew that wasn't now, not even when the tip of John's member exploded in his mouth as he sucked him dry.

John let out a satisfied sigh as he let Ocelot pull away, and Snake followed suit. However, before Ocelot could make as much as a move on his own, a pair of strong arms grabbed him from behind and restrained him so he couldn't move at all, his back against Snake's firm chest. John was kneeling between his thighs, eyeing him like a predator would its prey. Ocelot gulped, unsure of what to expect, but oh so turned on by being exposed and vulnerable. The dull ache in his groin came to life again.

"You like this, don't you, Adam?" Hands on his chest, pinching his nipples.

"Mmhmmm," John's beard scratching his jugular, teeth sinking into the tender flesh of his nape, another two hands roaming and squeezing and touching his torso, soft lips nibbling his earlobe, tongue plundering his mouth. He felt dizzy. "Boss, Snake, I can't," pressure on his leaking cock and he threw his head back in ecstasy, "I can't, this it too much, John..!"

With sudden gentleness, John cupped his face, looking straight into his lust-filled eyes. "Hush now." A kiss, too short to be satiating but too long to be forgotten. "I - _we_ \- want to give you only the best. Right, Ahab?"

He felt the arms wrapped around his chest tighten, the cold, metal one a little more than the one made of flesh. Another kiss, much more chaste than the one before but equally caring, was pressed to his temple. "Absolutely."

"Aah, Boss...!"

"Relax," John's firm hands lifted his hips. "We'll take you to heaven, Adam."

Ocelot moaned as he was entered in one stroke, lying limp in Snake's embrace, head thrown back, throat exposed for bites and open mouthed kisses. John fucked him with abandon, making his whole world shake, and Snake groped his body whenever he saw fit. He locked his legs behind John's back, pulling him closer, drinking in that familiar musky scent. "Fuck, Boss...! Don't stop, please don't, Boss - aaah! - fuck me...!"

He heard John bark out a laugh and Snake nuzzling his neck, snorting into his ear. Then John leant forward and started to place sloppy, open-mouthed kisses on his lips, his cheeks, his nose, teasing with flicks of hot wet tongue, breath tickling the sensitized flesh - it felt so intense, so good, so real-

"Oh John!"

With that name on his lips, Ocelot opened his eyes, wanting to see John's face flushed with lust, his teeth bared in an ecstatic grin, but instead saw a big, glossy puppy eye staring at him with an unvoiced demand.

"Boss, what the... _DD?!"_

There were no arms to hold him. There was no one to kiss and caress his cheek. And, most importantly, there was no John fucking him senseless. Instead there were crumpled bedsheets, cold sweat on his brow, an aching hard-on, and a hungry puppy requesting his attention. He sat up, sending the poor animal rolling down on the mattress.

"You couldn't have waited one more fucking minute, right, you stupid cub, you dork, you Satan!" The accusations came streaming from his mouth, ringing in the empty room, "you just robbed me of a dream that will never come true, dumbass!"

Understanding the mood, DD whined like the cute pup he was and sank into the blanket, as if to say 'I'm really sorry, but I didn't know, and I'm starving'. Ocelot, realizing he was plain ridiculous, let out an exasperated sigh. Taking DD in his arms he rose from the bed, trying to lock the surreal experience in some distant corner of his mind where it won't interfere with his daily affairs.

After all, he was really good at fooling himself.

**Author's Note:**

> A pet is a big commitment, Adam :)
> 
> (Hell, I know, my cat wakes me up at 5 am every day and sleeps next to me on my pillow.)


End file.
